


Get Down to Bedrock

by PuppyGuppy



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: A Pretty Stone if You Will, A Very Pretty Rock, Allusions to death, Awkward First Time, Based on Discord AU, Better Yet Riku Fucks Himself With a Rock, Dolphin!Sora, Fingering, First Times, M/M, Masturbation, Megalodon!Riku, MerMay, Mermaids, Mutual Masturbation, Riku Literally Fucks a Rock, Size Difference, Un-beta'd we die like men, allusions to cannibalism but not really because they're fish..., that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyGuppy/pseuds/PuppyGuppy
Summary: “Hey, ‘ku? Swim with me? There’s something I want to show you.”As a child, as ahuman, Riku’d made a promise to protect Sora from monsters. He’d been sobraveback then. And now here he was,the monster, as weak as ever when it came to denying Sora anything. It was just a swim. Just a glint. Just his best friend.He could do this.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 57





	Get Down to Bedrock

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags, _please._ If you did, go back and read them _again_. And, just to make triple sure you know what you're getting yourself into, _Riku fucks a rock._ That's it. That's the fic. There's also some lore in here that y'all won't understand because this is based off of an extensive Discord AU with friends, but I can give you some major key points to help you through!!  
>    
> The mers in this AU kind of present the same way A/B/Os do. As in, Omegaverse. Basically, once they reach a certain age, they turn into a fish of somesort, and are _forced_ into the water. Sora presented at the ripe old age of sixteen, but Riku was a late bloomer and didn't present until well into his 20's. In this fic, both are in their late 20's.
> 
> When Riku presented, he presented as (as far as _he_ knows) the oceans only cryptid: a Megalodon. Because of his size, and having had no other friends/family with him when he presented, he spent the first few years of his fish-hood in solitude. Scared and starving until his instincts took over and had him hunt. Long story short, Sora ended up stumbling upon him during a rather bad storm, while Riku was hunting.
> 
> Also, since it might be confusing; _the fishy bits_. Basically, they've got vents (hidey holes for the dicks), but the vents gotta lotta room in there. Normally enough for some fingers, at least. But Riku's a bit of a special case, since he's got _both_ sets of bits.
> 
> I'm pretty sure y'all can figure out the rest on your own! Use those wonderful imaginations of yours!
> 
> Like I did!
> 
> C;

Waking up was slow for Riku, much in the same way it had been for the past couple months. Though his body was about as acclimated as it was ever going to get, the warmer temperature and decrease in pressure of this zone still had its effects on him; meant waking up was a _process,_ one that reminded him of what it was like waking up still drunk as a human. Not necessarily _painful,_ but murky, oversensitive, sluggish- and _thirsty._ Which was an odd experience considering the environment- thirsty, in a realm of water?

But his thirst never stemmed from dehydration - though it still left both his bones and his throat dry, tongue swollen and writhing against the roof of his mouth, the back of his teeth. His bones ached in a feeble cry for the deep, like they did every morning when he woke up in the wrong ‘bed’. _Bed,_ he didn't even _have_ a bed. His stomach panged, unquelled by a few hard swallows - neck muscles constricting, unsatisfied, on nothing more than the _scent_ of what he needed-

Riku blinked, _winced,_ blinked again, an erratic fluttering of lids and pupils and membranes until, _finally,_ his eyes adjusted to his colorful surroundings. Sora had brought him to a 'relatively uninhabited' part of the reef yesterday, then had _insisted_ they stay the night there. By now, most of the reef's occupants knew Riku posed no threat beyond his daunting appearance, and the few in this part had hardly paid his presence any mind. And Riku was weak to deny Sora _anything_. So in the shallows he had stayed. 

Much to the happiness of the school of seahorses that had taken up a sneaky, midnight occupancy within the silky strands of his hair. It was the first thing he noticed (second thing, actually, smells _always_ came first), hundreds of beady black eyes staring back at him, unblinking but also uncaring about his obvious consciousness. For a moment, he didn’t breathe - and for a moment, he thought maybe he’d never _need_ to breathe again _;_ all the tiny, rainbow bodies tangled with tails in his locks, making him feel like nothing more than an extension of the coral around them. There, in the dancing waters of dawn, Riku was _useful._ His ‘big’ a blessing and not a blunder to nature. But, he could only prolong the inevitable for so long, and when he finally, _oh so carefully,_ filtered much needed water back into his lungs, he was regrettably reminded of what had woken him up in the first place. And that the delicious scent wasn’t coming from the critters caught against his scalp, but from-

There, peeking through his curtain of hair and into his secret and spontaneous, personal ecosystem, was a pair of larger, _bluer_ eyes.

“Sora.”

It was still -- weird, but getting less difficult, to speak first thing in the morning. Not only because he spent so long just _not talking,_ but because his subconscious always seemed to trip over his native tongue somewhere between his brain and his mouth, usually resulting in a few odd sounds and failed attempts before he got it _right._ And even if it didn’t sound right, Sora’s name always _felt_ right.

And his best friend never seemed to mind. In fact, he almost always seemed to understand - could still pick up the fond, familiar _appreciation_ in the early hour greetings. But not the _hunger._ At least Riku _hoped_ he never picked up on that. If he did, he never drew attention to it, which was just such a _Sora thing_ to do, that Riku really had no way of knowing either way.

Probably for the best.

He hadn’t slipped up _yet._

“ _Riku.”_

Sora’s voice left him in an awed whisper of bubbles, and Riku felt his own eyes soften at the corners, felt his skin prickle, face flush. He could only see _glimpses_ of him through his hair, but it was enough for him to gather wide eyes and slack lips. A closer look, a wave of light, and those blue eyes became a kaleidoscope, filling and reflecting off the colorful bodies around them. For a second, Sora’s form was the entire spectrum, condensed and blinding. And then the glass _shattered,_ and Riku found himself suddenly on the inside looking _out_ of that same kaleidoscope. It was silent, wild _movement._

Sora, in his inability to stay still for longer than three minutes, had disturbed the seahorses, and apparently, a school of whitebait he hadn’t even realized had also taken up sleepy refuge within his hair. It was a shimmery whirlpool of silver, streaked with color and millions of tiny bubbles that tickled his face, made his eyelashes flicker, lips curl up, all just the very beginnings of a laugh, but then there was a flash of brilliant brunette and navy blue, and the previously quiet cacophony suddenly erupted into noise.

Sora was laughing, swirling somewhere around Riku’s head, and Riku couldn’t help but join in, his laugh more of a low vibration, probably sending ripples up towards the surface. Sora had once said he could feel his laugh more than hear it. Had said this with pink cheeks and a side-eye. He wondered if he could feel it now, if it was distinguishable from the rest of the whorls in the water. He had half a mind to ask, just _curious,_ but then there was a tickle along his ear, a barely there brush of miniscule digits starting a _different_ kind of ripple, and not one through the water, but through his body. By the time it traveled all the way to the tip of his tail, another was on its way to join it, pooling warm in his fins because if Riku focussed, he could feel a dainty press of lips to the shell.

The water still once more, Riku watched as Sora came back into view, then almost disappear because he was so close, _too close,_ Riku had to cross his eyes just to see him properly. The resulting giggle was well worth the discomfort to his eyeballs, and he felt another barely-there graze of lips to the bridge of his nose before a current was flicked into his face - Sora having swum backwards just enough for Riku to comfortably look at him. It meant he lost some of the details that made up his best friend; could no longer count the freckles that dotted his body - browns and golds and blue-grays. Riku still wasn’t surprised ( _breathless,_ yes, but not surprised) that Sora had presented as a dolphin that swam too close to the sun. He was bright, gleaming, _beautiful,_ Riku’s own little ray of light.

Completely different from the lights he used to wake up to.

Those lights may have been beautiful, too, yes, but they were also _cold_ and neon, hypnotic and _lethal._ There were only a handful of things in the ocean that could really harm a fish of Riku’s size, and those lights were one of them; he'd learned the hard way that _those_ lights served a purpose far greater than deep-depth visibility. They were a warning. Unnatural. _They were poisonous._ They’d nearly killed him once, after starving himself had done most of the hard work, and then a hungry, giant squid had shown up to finish the job.

Those lights were _nothing_ like Sora. Or, well, as far as he _knew --_ he wasn't about to eat Sora to find out. Sora was his _friend._ Not food. Not anymore. But Sora's light was _warm._ Welcoming. Held absolutely zero threat. 

_Usually._

But this morning, if Riku squinted, there was a _glint_ in those ocean eyes (sometimes Riku swore it was just the shallows blinking back at him). It was a glint he now _recognized,_ one that scared him more than starvation, more than poison, more than tentacles _squeezing_ and _bursting the last bits of oxygen out of the blood vessels in his ne-_

It was a twinkle of something they’d been toeing at with curious, hesitant, _desperate_ fins since they’d reunited. Something more than food, but just as instinctual, animalistic, something more than friends, something more like - _mates -_ the shark in him supplied. Boyfriends, _lovers,_ his humanity amended. Riku had almost died _at least twice,_ enough times to familiarize himself with his fear response, and that look? The one Sora was giving him _right now?_ Had his blood running so cold it burned.

“Hey, ‘ku? Swim with me? There’s something I want to show you.”

As a child, as a _human,_ Riku’d made a promise to protect Sora from monsters. He’d been so _brave_ back then. And now here he was, _the monster,_ as weak as ever when it came to denying Sora anything. It was just a swim. Just a glint. Just his best friend.

He could do this.

~//~

“ _Sora._ ”

“Yes, Riku?”

For the second time that morning, it was hard for Riku to talk. But it wasn’t due to sleepy tongues and language barriers. 

Sora had taken Riku out beyond the reef, out into deeper, open waters, where most of the scenery turned into white sand and rock formations; the inhabitants larger, all varying shades of shocking silvers and dark blues. Things had to _blend in_ here, a feeling Riku understood all too well. It’s how he hunted. They weren’t here to hunt, though. No.

Oh, no.

Apparently, they were here to - _Riku_ was here to - to - 

“You want me to _fuck a rock?_ ” He finally got his voice to work, though he wasn’t sure what it did at the end there; he kind of sounded like a dying whale? He’d know, he’s killed enough _to know,_ but it was still a rather unbecoming noise for the only living cryptid of the sea to be making. He couldn’t help it, though. Not when the words rushed out alongside an exasperated sigh which caused his throat to feel like sandpaper.

The aforementioned, _offending_ rock in question stood some twenty-five feet or so away - tall, foreboding, but Riku would have never paid it any mind had Sora not pointed out how obscenely _phallic_ the formation was. And ‘pretty’. Sora’s words, not his. Riku had to admit though, as a bit of a...connoisseur of _pretty_ stones, this one _did_ have an appeal. Now that he was, regrettably, thinking about it. 

The thing must have been larger at some point, probably thousands of years old, created by some volcanic eruption or another; all its original roughness eroded away by hurricanes, left even smoother by the constant caress of the currents. Basalt, pitch black and striking from afar, set against the open, empty blue of the ocean, but Riku knew if he got closer (which he most certainly _would not do_ ), the darkness would give way to secret flecks of silver, little reflective shards that sometimes gave such a stone the appearance of _glittering._ Riku was quite fond of basalt, and had a few unique chunks in his personal collection. Loved how something so volatile could turn into something so mundane, and then something _beautiful._ And Sora probably _knew_ this, but that didn’t mean -

“... _Please?_ ”

Oh, _oh no._

Riku wasn’t sure what was worse. Where to look. Because the more he looked at the rock, the more his thoughts spiralled into a weird, southern direction. But, looking at _Sora_ meant taking in his wide, pleading eyes, his darkening face, neck, _shoulders,_ the way he had that teasing little lower lip caught beneath a sharpened tooth, the way his tail swished in hesitant, barely restrained excitement. Looking at Sora meant _losing._

He was, _embarrassingly_ , caught between a literal rock and _two_ hard places.

Here was his friend, his _best friend,_ who more or less just suggested he masturbate with a rock while said best friend _watched._ And there, right over _there,_ just twenty-five, maybe _twenty_ feet away, was _the rock._ Riku’d had every right to fear that glint in Sora’s eyes. Because this was - this was _ridiculous,_ silly, but if he actually took a moment to _breathe,_ took a moment to think about what Sora had _actually_ said, it was also -

Really, _really_ sweet.

On the swim over, Sora had shyly brought up that _something more_ between them. That something which, really, as heartbreaking as it was, seemed nye impossible due to some pretty obvious reasons. Riku had sighed, wistful, bitter but understanding; had explained that sex - _mating,_ wasn’t everything, admitted that he’d hardly even experienced anything sexual since presenting, and then Sora had metaphorically grabbed Riku by his two dicks and dragged him into a risque riptide by confessing he didn’t _care,_ that he wanted to _try,_ that Riku, that _both_ of them, deserved it. And _then_ he’d suggested that Riku fuck a rock while he watch.

Riku closed his eyes. He couldn’t look at Sora anymore, or the stupid, stony structure. But, while he wasn’t looking, he felt movement across his face, and curiosity killed the catfish, so he opened his eyes. Only to find that Sora had crossed the distance between them and the rock, and was now daintily perched on the tip - _the surface_ of it. Tail bent at the ‘knees’, leaning back on his hands, head cocked to the side just so, and _smiling._ It was adorable and enticing, even from twenty or however many feet away. That look worked _wonders_ when they were kids. When they were _human._

And it was working _now._

Riku swallowed down the sigh that threatened to bubble up and out of him, rolled his tail in a slow, lazy flick that pushed him over nice and easy to where Sora now rested. Apprehension wriggled in his gut like a can of worms, but amidst the mess was a sharp hook of _excitement,_ skillfully cast by Sora. And, whether Riku liked it or not, he was _caught_ ; hook, line, and sinker. For as smart a fisherman as he’d been while human, he was now not only the _biggest_ fish in the sea, but also, the _dumbest._ Which was saying something, considering who he was looking at.  
  
“ _Sora…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Sora’s smile only _grew._ Riku knew he could hear it in his voice. See it in his eyes, too big and too honest. Too _green,_ in this world of endless blue. He’d said his friend’s name with _caution,_ but even those tiny ears hadn’t missed the belated question mark at the end there. Riku wasn’t saying _no. Hadn’t_ said _no_ this whole time. And between them, they both knew that was just as good as Riku saying _yes._ That was just it, though. Riku hadn’t said no, but also couldn’t bring himself to say yes, because this was -- he had to wonder if he was still _dreaming._ Had to hope he’d wake up to nothing more than some weird deja vu, and the only question he’d have to answer would be whether to classify this as a _good_ dream or a _bad_ one. But then Sora pushed himself up and off the rock, and Riku could only watch as he swam over to one of his hands, and then grabbed just _one_ of his fingers with both of his.  
  
“Come on, _Riku_ ...It’s just _us_ out here. Look how calm the waters are. We can have this.” Sora’s hands became his _arms,_ wrapping around Riku’s middle finger in some sort of hug, and then his cheek pressed against his fingertip, that grin softening to something a bit more _pleading._ Riku’s heart beat so hard, were he not transfixed by the boy clinging to him, he’d have looked up towards the surface to check for ripples. _We can have this._ He wasn’t even sure what ‘this’ _was._ But, were he to take it, he knew the waters wouldn’t be calm for too much longer. Knew such a thing would probably only draw _attention_ to this part of the ocean. So, they wouldn’t be _alone_ for too much longer, either. But, did that really matter? After all, there were no _walls_ in the ocean. No curtains to draw, no beds to take someone to, no cave Riku could _fit in._ For now, it was just _them,_ and this private, but open patch of the sea Sora had found them. This was probably as good as it was ever going to get, at least until they figured this out. ‘This’. _This._ If they were _ever_ going to figure ‘ _this_ ’ out, they had to start _somewhere._  
  
And Sora had asked them to start _here._  
  
As if he could read Riku’s thoughts, see the way his resolve crumbled like a crab’s abandoned shell, Sora curled his tail around the rest of Riku’s finger and nuzzled his cheek against the tip. Riku bit the inside of his cheek and finally flicked his eyes away from Sora, giving the area around them a quick once over, just to make sure that, at least for the moment, it _was_ still empty. Not only could he not see anyone, or anything else, but he couldn’t hear or smell, either. It really _was_ just them. And the rock.  
  
Riku sighed again, and with it, his shoulders sagged. Carefully, he brought his hand up, so that he didn’t have to look _down_ at Sora, and gave his middle finger a gentle wiggle. “Alright,” he murmured. “ _Alright.”_ Though it was _Sora_ literally and physically wrapped around his finger, Riku knew Sora had _him_ wrapped around his finger all the same. Just, less literally and more figuratively. He laughed, low and soft, to which Sora’s face fell slack in response. In _surprise._ Which only made Riku laugh _more,_ a little harder and a little louder, enough to send Sora shaking against his hand. Maybe Sora had been bluffing; hadn’t expected Riku to agree so easily, afterall. But, Sora had said they could have this.

Riku _wanted_ this.  
  
Sora joined in on the laughter, his a lot higher, almost a _bark_ , like the sound of a startled sea lion, or - well, like a _dolphin._ It was an adorable sound, one that had Riku feeling ever better about his rather poor decision. But then, as it always did, the laughter died down, which left Riku and Sora to just _stare at each other._ The silence was awkward, but the water felt charged; the hairs on the back of his neck pricking the same way they would at the warning brush up of an electric eel. Like one wrong move meant _lightning._ But, what if there was no _right_ move? Just a rough, dizzying tumble down into the abyss of desire he’d tried so hard to keep himself away from. Too late then, did Riku realize, those depths were just as dark as the depths he called _home_ ; and Sora glittered just as hypnotic as those dancing lights of death.

But then Sora blushed, and Riku was reminded of just _where_ he was, and what...what they were doing. “I didn’t really think about... _this_ part. I guess you could just do what you usually do? I - I can look away for now, if that makes you feel more comfortable?” Sora unwound one of his arms from Riku’s finger, to instead rub a bashful hand at the back of his burning neck. Riku could feel the heat coming off of him through his finger.  
  
“What I _usually do…_ ?” Riku gulped, gills flexing along his neck, as he felt his own skin flush to the color of coral. Clearly, Sora thought Riku to be much more sexual than he actually was. Riku didn’t have a _usual._ He lacked any form of personal technique or preference because he also lacked _practice._ He’d only gotten himself off once or twice since presenting: once, while he was figuring out just what had become of his dick during the change, and twice, because he was bored. That wasn’t to say he hadn’t masturbated while _human -_ he _had,_ but that was different. That had been back when he had _fantasies._ When he had a best friend he was crushing on, and a smaller body, and a dick that made _sense._ Sure, he had that _now, again_ . The best friend, and the crush, and he supposed his dick _did_ make sense for this body; _both_ of them. But, in the in between?  
  
Riku had been _lonely._ Forgotten, left behind and frustrated by both brothers and best friends alike. None of which was really anyone’s fault, but still, bitterness was a hard taste to get off the back of his tongue. And then there’d been the _pain._ The fear and confusion of presenting _alone;_ changing into something _unknown._ And _hungry._ So, there’d been little thoughts of fantasies beyond that of food and survival. If his hands ever got a little restless and curious, it only served as a reminder of just how alone and different he was. Which was to say, he was great at cockblocking himself. Which was to also say, he might as well be getting ready to get his rocks off _for the first time._ And in front of his best friend. Who assumed he knew how to do this. Assumed he had a _usual._ _  
_ _  
_ “R-right. Okay, then.” Riku twitched the free hand at his side into a fist, then gave the finger Sora was still attached to another wiggle. “You don’t... _have_ to look away. You wanted to watch anyway, right? But, you _will_ have to...let go.” He could do this. _Surely_ he could do this. How hard could it be to just -- _get hard?_ Surely he could fake it until he makes it, until he has to actually _fuck a rock._ The anticipation was already there, the excitement and curiosity of wading into uncharted waters. _More than friends._ That in itself should be enough to move things along, and maybe some of those natural, animal instincts of his would kick in and take over, if _he_ could just... _move._ But, Sora moved first. Untangled himself from Riku’s finger, but not without giving the digit a little tender tap of his hand. It was meant to be encouraging, at least as far as Riku thought. He watched as Sora swam a few feet away, focussed on nothing but his best friend and keeping his breathing steady. Stupidly, he thought that, other than the rock, there was nowhere comfortable for Sora to sit. But, Sora was a _fish._ They _both_ were. They didn’t need chairs, or the sea floor, or anything really; perfectly demonstrated by the way Sora settled himself into the empty water around them, relaxed and equalized. Comfortable. _Ready to watch._  
  
For the first time in a long time, Riku let his thoughts drift along some warm, forgotten streams. He let his eyes fall closed with a heavy sigh, not that it helped him forget about his friend floating just a few feet away. He could still feel those eyes on him, no matter how small. But, that was okay, he told himself. _It was okay._ It was just Sora. _Finally, Sora._ And, sure, this wasn’t ever how he’d pictured things before - when he thought about the future, even when he’d thought about a future _with Sora,_ human or not, it had never been like _this._ But, that was okay, too. _Better than okay,_ he told himself. Because this wasn’t a fantasy, or a dream; this was _real._ It was Sora watching him masturbate.  
  
Riku, tentatively, as if afraid to scare _himself,_ brought a hand up through the water, and then down against the base of his tail, _near_ his slit, but not anywhere close enough to touch it. His fingers twitched there, and he could feel the subtle warmth beneath sandpaper skin. Could feel a pair of eyes glued to the same spot, or maybe he was just imagining it. _Hoping_ that was where Sora was looking, and not whatever embarrassing things his face was doing. Hair could only hide so much, especially in such still waters. He took a breath, and thought about what it might be like if things were just a little bit different. If Riku had presented as literally anything else, or if Sora had at least presented as a _whale_ or something. What it might be like if, instead of a _rock,_ Sora had suggested Riku just fuck _him._ If they could touch - if they could hug, _kiss,_ if they could do anything, everything they wanted, without the worry of Riku killing him. Suffocating him or crushing him or eating him. That’s what he feared the _most._ That crossing this line meant there were more chances for Riku to _slip._ For his hunger to win out, or his strength, or he might just get _sloppy._ It could really be a complete accident, Sora’s death. Wouldn’t make it any easier for Riku to bear.  
  
Unbeknownst to him, lost somewhere in the growing storm of his fantasy turned nightmare, he’d started hyperventilating. Had curled the hand on his tail so that sharp nails dug and stung into muscle, while his chest heaved, gills and mouth both struggling to take in sufficient amounts of oxygen. He’d almost lost control once; hungry and hunting, hadn’t recognized Sora as anything more than something small that he could eat. Something that smelled _delicious._ He _still_ smelled delicious, Riku forever stuck in a battle between his humanity and his subconscious as a shark. He smelled so _good,_ so _close,_ like too many things at once to possibly even _try_ to tell apart; everything he ever loved about the islands, everything he ever _missed_ about the islands, everything he _could_ ever love down here, and sometimes Riku wondered if he’d ever need to eat again if he --  
  
“Riku.”

Riku choked on a gasp as his eyes flew open. No wonder Sora had smelled so close, he was right in front of him. He had his hands stretched out towards Riku’s face, but had apparently hesitated, unsure of the right thing to do. It broke Riku’s heart a little bit, and only served to further cool the blood in his veins. Sora’s eyebrows were knitted in concern, his head tilted in that typical way of his that usually meant he was blaming himself, or was _about_ to blame himself; call this whole thing off and _apologize,_ all because Riku _couldn’t get it up. Gods_ , he really _was_ the biggest, _most pathetic_ \--  
  
“Riku, look at me. Let me _help.”_

Riku stilled. That’s….not what he’d been expecting. He’d been ready to deny Sora’s apology, replace it with his own, because this was _his_ fault, he was _embarrassing_ , but Sora hadn’t apologized. Just asked him to look at him, which he _did,_ albeit _slowly,_ and then offered to _help._ Which was _still_ embarrassing, but when he looked at his best friend, he saw no shame or mirth in his eyes; instead, he saw _heat._ Those blue eyes rioling like volcanic vents. Sympathetic, yes, but also _determined._ For what it was worth, Sora seemed no less turned on or perturbed by the state Riku had gotten himself into. And he was _intrigued._ Wondered just _how_ Sora planned to help him through something like _this._ But, the distraction alone had lowered Riku’s heart rate and steadied his breathing. It was much harder to think about _eating_ Sora when he was _looking_ at Sora. His best friend. _Maybe_ boyfriend, if he could ever actually get them that far.  
  
Riku nodded, just a small incline of his head, but it was enough acceptance for Sora to give a dazzling smile of a response, his teeth as white and mismatched as a collection of pearls; some blunt and still human, others sharper, like a predators, and somehow so _perfect._ Riku’s heart fluttered, while Sora gave a small kick of his tail, and swam right out of Riku’s sight. But, he could still feel him, _hear_ him, hovering right by his ear, the appendage subsequently twitching. The hand Riku still had on his tail flexed nervously, and then Sora spoke.  
  
“Close your eyes again, Riku.” Sora didn’t have to _say_ ‘please’; Riku heard it, anyway.  
  
Riku didn’t argue, though he did take a moment to gather himself. Took another deep, measured breath before sliding his lids closed. It was quiet for another moment, just the two of them floating there, and Riku forced himself to remain _relaxed._ Let the gentle rocking of the waves above roll over him and through his hair as he kept his head as empty as possible. With his eyes closed, he was forced to rely on his other senses, so he didn’t miss the hard swallow from the boy at his side, still in his ear.  
  
“I think about this all the time, Riku. I _dream_ about it. Of all the ways we could - even like _this_ -”

Riku’s heart stopped.

“I want to _fuck you, Riku._ Or with you. Around you. Whatever, wherever, _I want you._ On me, in me, in _you,_ I just -”

Sora sounded _wrecked._ Wrecked, and all worked up, just for him and right in his ear. He sounded _pent up._ His voice had dropped to this breathy, desperate _whine,_ words whispered and then _moaned_ between pants, and then, of all things, a _laugh._ This giddy, crazed sounding thing, like he’d been plagued by thoughts of pleasuring Riku his entire life. And, well, maybe he _had._ What a hot little thought _that_ was. Riku had been in love with Sora for as long as he could remember, sure, and even in the foggy bits in between. But never _once_ had he thought _Sora_ would have been kept up just as many nights, if not _more,_ wanting _him._ Even now, like this, after _everything_ -

“A- _ah-hha, Riku.._ ”

The tips of Riku’s fins curled. His cheeks burned. Sora had _never_ said his name like _that_ before. The two syllables so heavy and wet on his tongue, like Sora was talking through a mouthful of the kind of salmon that melted on one’s tongue while _raw._ Riku had to fight the urge to open his eyes, to turn his head to the side and _look;_ he wanted to see _exactly_ what had gotten Sora to say his name like _that._ Sure, he had a pretty good guess, but -- but, this wasn’t about _him._ This was about _Riku._ Sora was doing this _for_ Riku. He was _helping._  
  
Riku licked his lips, because _somehow,_ they still felt dry now, despite being submerged in water. Beside him, Sora’s breath hitched, and water whooshed against the side of Riku’s face. His fingers twitched. Sora was helping, and it was _working._ He wasn’t about to ruin this by opening his eyes.  
  
“S-sometimes I think - _surely_ a _f-finger_ could fit...I’m- _mmm,_ not _that_ small..”  
  
Sora was _shaking._ Riku could hear it in his voice. Could hear the multiple, struggling swallows, as if his best friend was breathing through swamp water. Another shift of the water between them, and Riku sunk a slow tooth into his bottom lip. _A finger._ Is that what Sora was doing now? Using his fingers? Imagining they were _Riku’s?_ Maybe they _had_ waded into a swamp; even to Riku, the water felt warmer, _thicker._ Tentatively, he slid the hand on his tail over, until it reached dead center and hesitated there, between his slit and his naval. He dug his tooth further into his lip, until it _stung_ a little, but the shock gave him the nerve to select a single finger and slip it along the heated seam of his vent. He felt a slight stirring beneath, and he sighed, soft and shaky. _Just a finger._ Surely, Riku could do _that._

Carefully, because _claws,_ and _just_ because, Riku pressed that finger down and _in,_ the digit gliding easily between his skin and muscle, until it curled and gently hooked around the top edge of his vent. Subconsciously, he rubbed the fingertip against the warm, sensitive folds found there, eyelids fluttering as he puffed out a hot breath he didn’t know he was holding. It was just a finger, his finger, but _could_ be _Sora’s_ finger. He wished it was Sora’s finger, searching and probing, a little shy but all too eager to wriggle around until it met the firm, slick meat of one, or _both,_ of his dicks. Give an excited little gasp as he curled sunkissed fingers around the treasure he’d found, only to coo and then coax it, them, _him_ out. What would Sora think? What would he say?  
  
There was only one way to find out.  
  
As Riku worked a few more careful fingers into himself, his lungs worked out a few stuttery, heaving breaths, but it was nowhere _near_ the panic from before. This was easy, at least, as easy as it was probably going to get, all things considered. His thoughts didn’t stray to the dark, murky waters of death this time, but to what it would be like to grab his best friend’s wrist and give it a _kiss._ Chaste, right over his pulse point, right after he’d brought the most intimate part of him out between them. But, that wasn’t Sora’s hand. It was his _own,_ bringing his dicks out all the same, one right after the other; they throbbed in the cool ocean temperature, an action that translated into a shudder up and down Riku’s spine. It hadn’t been Sora’s hand, but that was _okay._  
  
“- it’d be warm enough, and you - you could be _real ca-ah-areful_ , and maybe I could feel your heartb-beat, _a-aa-aaahnd-!”_ Sora was still talking - correction, _whimpering,_ now, into Riku’s ear, presumably falling apart on his own fingers while continuing to ramble about _Riku’s._ It was the most endearing, erotic thing, and it gave Riku the courage to open his eyes, even though he hadn’t been told to do so. He simply couldn’t keep them closed any longer. He _had_ to see this, and he wanted _Sora_ to see this.  
  
“Sora.”

Riku’s voice cut through the water a bit sharper than he’d intended, but he blamed the nerves. _Normal_ nerves. The “I’m about to have sex or something with my best friend” kind of nerves. At least his voice hadn’t _shook._ And, it’d effectively caught Sora’s attention, the water rippling to a slow stop beside his head. 

“R-Riku…?” 

Nervous. _Sora_ sounded nervous. His voice bubbling, but with a hint of trepidation. _Sora_ was nervous? That was too cute, and utterly disarming. So _human._ Ease rippled through Riku’s body, until it, too, bubbled out of him as a fond, exasperated laugh.

“Sora, _look.”_

He was quieter this time, voice nothing more than a hush, trembling through the water like an earthquake’s aftershock. He had one hand at his side, curled into a fist, the other curled around the base of his lowermost cock. That one was the thicker one, a little longer, but other than that, exactly the same as the one above it. Tapered to a soft point. Both mostly a pale pink, closer to gray towards the base of them, at least in _this_ light. He’d have to show Sora what they looked like down where _he_ lived sometime. If they were to continue down this new path of their relationship, that is. If Sora even liked what he saw _here_ -

“ _Oh._ Oh, _Riku.”_ _  
_ _  
_ That gasp Riku had imagined just moments ago? _There it was._

“Can - Can I…?” 

Riku couldn’t see Sora’s face, so had to rely on sound to discern what his best friend was feeling, but he thought he heard... _hope._ That was a good sign, wasn’t it? He wasn’t quite sure what his friend was asking, but it didn’t really matter; it wasn’t like he was in any position to deny him _now._

“Mm.”

A small wave rolled by his ear, indicating that Sora had moved, before Riku could see his best friend in front of him again. And in a few more seconds, Sora was treading water but a mere _few inches_ away from his dicks. Riku’s nostrils flared around a rough exhale, and then _stayed_ that way, as if stuck. Because he couldn’t breathe. Sora was - Sora was _smaller_ than -- oh, _fuck._ _  
_ _  
_ It felt like his brain and his heart had exploded, blown right out of the water and beached on some unmarked islands miles apart. This left him, really, with just his eyes, which watched, wide and dumb, as Sora reached out a hesitant hand, only to hesitate and halt; fingers still outstretched to _touch,_ while he chewed on his lip. Riku’s lungs burned and his gills gaped for oxygen, but he feared what breathing might do; feared it might be the _last_ thing he’d do. Or, worse, _Sora._ However, it seemed his libido lacked such concerns, both of his cocks twitching in anticipation, as if given the chance, they’d close the gap themselves. But, the touch never came, and Sora went from staring at _them,_ to staring at _him._ Eyes glinting like the black sand beaches of the Caribbean; pupils so blown but so small, there was no longer any blue for Riku to see.

And his own dick, just the one, out and proud and a bright pink. And positively _tiny._ In comparison.

Belatedly, Riku realized Sora was burning just as pink, from his head to his shoulders. It made the freckles and scales that scattered about his body stand out like constellations. Like Riku was looking at a beautiful starry night instead of the sun. How was it that this one boy could be his _everything?_

Including the air he needed to breathe; deprived, until Sora took pity on him and swam, back out of sight and back to his ear. There was a touch to his temple, then lower, the same touch that could have been pressed _elsewhere,_ and words whispered into his ear, searing with awe and admiration.

“Riku, they’re - _you’re beautiful.”_

Riku closed his eyes, and made a small sound in the back of his throat. And that was just it - Sora didn’t comment on _size._ Riku wasn’t too big; he was _beautiful._ And Sora wasn’t too small. In that moment, the only size that mattered was the _enormity_ of it all. The two of them, caught up in some crazy net of friendship and feelings, trying to share their bodies with each other all the while dangerously tangling themselves up in ropes of desire. Riku felt like he could cry, though such an action always seemed rather silly under water. But, the signs were all there: the heaviness of his heart; too full and fit to burst, building pressure behind his eyes. He didn’t want to worry Sora though - didn’t want to seem too much of a _sap._ Crying only just after getting his cocks out?

“You’re not too bad yourself.” So, he settled for a tease, figured it safe enough while he raised his free hand up to not-so-subtly scrub at an eye. He then smirked. Though Riku couldn’t _see_ Sora’s reaction, he could practically feel the water between them move with how hard Sora must’ve rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, _yeah_ \- you still want my help? Or do you think you got it from here, Big Guy?” Sora’s bashful laughter rang in his ear, echoed good-naturedly throughout his body, and for once, such a term of endearment brought Riku no shame. He _was_ big, but never, _ever_ had Sora said that was _bad._

On the contrary, he’d gone and found him a good-sized, good-looking rock to fuck.

Uh. _Right._

Riku finally let himself look at the stony formation again, for the first time since closing his eyes. He wasn’t surprised to see it still standing there, jutting out suddenly from the sandy floor; a little ominous, a little _eerie,_ and undeniably _pretty._ Not what he’d _prefer_ to be sizing up to have sex with, but even _he_ had to admit, it appeared to be...stupidly perfect for the task at hand. He gave his dick an encouraging little squeeze before letting go of it completely, in order to swim the short length from point A to point _B._ ‘B’ being _the point of no return._ ‘B’ being right in front of that rock. ‘B’ being _right._

Up close, the mineral shined like _silver._

Sometimes Riku hated being right.

“It’s not gonna _bite,_ you know!” Sora had to shout for Riku to hear him. Not that it mattered; Riku just pursed his lips and pretended he hadn’t heard anything at all.

Slowly, Riku raised a hand and held delicate fingers right over the top of it, hesitating much in the same way Sora had when reaching for his dick. Which was ridiculous, because this wasn’t Sora, or a dick, or even anything _alive._ It was just a rock. So he took a quick breath, held it, and pressed his palm to stone. And he really, _really_ wished he hadn’t.

“Oh.”

The first thing he noticed was _warmth._ Unexpected, but not inexplicable; they weren’t down deep enough for the sun’s rays not to reach, and as unobstructed as this rock was, it was free to spend its day basking. It was only just warmer than the ambient temperature of this part of the ocean, but that meant it was just enough to be noticed and to feel _nice._ The second thing he noticed was how _silky_ the texture of the stone was. Not as smooth as seaglass or anything; his skin still caught on it slightly like the drag against sandpaper. But, there was an impressive evenness to it, and as his fingertips danced across the tip of it, he realized it felt almost exactly like touching _himself._ Or, at least another shark. It was soothing in a way. Something _familiar._

One by one, he wrapped his fingers around it, which really was a _bad idea._ It wasn’t all that thick; his thumb easily reached his fingers while curled around the base of it. At the thickest point of his largest dick his fingers couldn’t even touch. In the grand scheme of things, that was a _good_ thing. It meant it’d probably fit fairly easily --

“You _do_ know how ridiculous this is, right.” Riku didn’t present it as a question, because he already knew the answer. Heard in the barely audible way Sora laughed without him looking. Clearly, he knew. But Riku wasn’t saying no, and Sora knew he was only stalling.

In his defense, this whole thing was a lot more complicated than just ‘ _Hey, Riku! Fuck this rock!’_ There was nothing for him to hold onto or brace himself against other than the one rock itself. The nearest surrounding structures that could serve as any kind of handhold were all out of reach, even for him. He’d just have to use what he had, and what he had wasn’t much. Two hardons, a tiny boyfriend-to-be, and a suggestive rock. It was _probably_ possible, he just had to be careful. Creative. Lost in thought, Riku circled the pad of his thumb over the tip, wondering just how many other megalodons this rock might have seen in its life, if any. And if any had ever done what _he_ was just about to do.

Riku took a deep breath, the deepest one yet, and with it, he took the rest of his reservations and inhibitions and filtered them right on through his gills and out his body, too. It left him feeling lighter, which was a blessing, seeing as he was preparing to more or less spear himself on a stone. Without letting go, Riku gave a good flick of his fin until he was floating right over the rock. It was then a matter of a few minute adjustments, softy grumbled curses in some dead language, and lining himself up _just right._ Which was kind of difficult to do, what with two dicks and claws and his hair in the way, but Riku was no quitter, especially not in front of _Sora._ And he _did_ manage. Eventually.

The position he’d ended up in wasn’t exactly _comfortable,_ but he was hoping that’d be ignorable soon enough. He was bent over the rock in a bit of an arch, one hand still gripping the rock and keeping himself aloft (he worried that if he used his tail too much, he’d accidentally swim himself out of position). Like this, the rock was _barely_ brushing the bottom bit of his vent, where he knew there was room. _Too much room._ Like a secret place he really had no right knowing existed, despite it being on - _in_ \- his own body. Fish were weird. He’d have to get used to it sooner or later.

Though the rock had been relatively smooth to the touch, Riku would always rather be safe than sorry. He took his free hand, and without an inkling of hesitation this time, slid three fingers slowly up inside himself. He shuddered, eyebrow twitching as he twisted and curled those fingers with _intent;_ collecting slick and working it out of him so that he could coat the stone, even if just a little bit. The stuff was just about as translucent as the water around them, but thicker, _warmer._ If any poor, smaller, unsuspecting creature, like _Sora,_ were to try and swim -- 

Riku blushed, and he swore he felt that burn travel all the way down his back. But maybe that was just the sun.

Deeming the rock sufficiently slathered, Riku decided it best he grip with both his hands. But, before he could continue, he had to find Sora. He had to see what his best friend thought of all this, what he looked like, had to know if he was _liking the show._ Not that it had really started. _Still._ When Riku lifted his head, his eyes widened. Having been thoroughly distracted with himself, he hadn’t noticed when Sora had swam closer, now right in front of his face. The motion lifted Riku’s hair around them, silver strands looping and curling around Sora, encasing him in some kind of shimmering, pseudo-forest of seaweed. It reminded him of this morning, but…

But now, Sora was looking at him with eyes like the rock beneath him. Black, and beautiful, and beyond his years. Flecked with bits of blue and white, warm and inviting. Full of something _new_ , but also soothing and familiar. His face was flushed, body tinged from shoulders to tail, looking like the coral reef he lived in. His lips were parted, panting, gills gaping and gasping as if _he_ was struggling to breathe. He had one tan hand fisted around his dick, the other plunging _one, two, th-_ fingers, into himself. Realization crashed into Riku like a steamboat.

_Gods, he wanted him._

What happened next, Riku could only describe as a _rockslide._ There was a rock. And he did a slide. _Down._ Now, he probably should have gone _slow,_ considering he’d only ever used his fingers before, and only once or twice, _curiously._ But, the thing is, everything was wet, and slippery, and his hold on the rock really wasn’t as strong as he’d thought, and this body was really very, _very_ different from what his human one had been. So, what should have been an inch or two to start with, ending up feeling like _the whole nine yards._ He’d bitten off way more than he could chew. And that was saying something, he had a _lot_ of teeth.

He was shaking. Could feel it in the way his hands kept slipping down the bit of rock that simply couldn’t fit. Breathing was hard, and he couldn’t see anything for a few seconds, but that’s because he’d closed his eyes. He could remember hissing, sharp and long, but he wasn’t in _pain,_ per say. It was just a lot. A bit too much.There was a tap to his cheek, and then another. Again and again, gentle but insistent, until he peeked an eye open. Sora was there, looking wild and worried. And that just wouldn’t do. _He_ wasn’t the one _fucking a rock._ And Riku was _fine._

“Just - Just gimme a sec.” Riku tried to laugh, reassuringly, but his body shifted with the motion, _clenched,_ and the sound abruptly died; cut off by a silent, stuttery groan. That was another thing - Riku was _big,_ and big meant _loud._ Even if unintentionally so, Riku had to be sure to keep his voice in check.

“ _Look at you._ Riku, I didn’t think - ha, _fuck,_ I didn’t think you’d actually _do it._ You big, beautiful, dumb _dork._ ” Sora shook his head and laughed in disbelief, but he had this dopey, dewy look on his face, his grin lopsided and full of affection. Riku faintly registered both of Sora’s hands resting right under his eye; it reminded him of the butterflies that would sometimes land on him back on the islands, in the middle of the summer. “ _I love you._ ”

Riku huffed. Because he _had_ to. What more could he do? When he felt like crying again; like he should tie an anchor to his waist, just to keep himself from floating off into space. When he was stuffed to the gills with _basalt._ When he was _fucking a rock_ just because the boy he loved had asked him to. Riku looked away. Because he _had_ to.

“ _With me,_ Riku. Watch me. Stay with me. _Together._ ” Riku wanted to protest, wanted to rant about Sora’s distant relatives being _Sirens,_ his voice more alluring than some of the shows he’d seen performed by angler fish. But, Riku was _weak._ So, he did as told, and all without complaint. Just pink cheeks and a bitten lip.

Sora removed his hands from Riku’s cheek, and Riku watched as he put them _right back_ where they’d been. One around his dick, and one deep inside. This close, it was impossible for Riku to miss the way his best friend shook; the way his tail twitched and fins curled. The little sound that bubbled past his loose lips. Riku’s pupils dilated at the same time his nostrils flared. Symptoms of his hunger response, his _hunter_ response. But, this came without the uncontrollable urge. Afterall, Sora _was_ feeding him. And he was watching, _keenly,_ waiting for his next bite, like a bottom feeder searching for scraps. Sora gave the base of his cock a squeeze, then slowly slid his fist right to the tip, where it _stayed._ Despite the obvious little twitch of his tail.

He gave Riku a heated, pointed look.

It took Riku a blink or two, but then he understood the game. _Together._

He gulped and tightened his grip around the rock. Without breaking eye contact, Riku relied on his arms to push himself, _ever so slowly,_ up and nearly off of the rock. The glide was smooth, painless, but the gradual emptiness left his muscles quivering and a little cold. They hovered like that, silent and shaking, just two boys _breathing_ for a moment, but then Sora slid his hand back down, and Riku followed suit, and breathing was a lot harder to do while choking back moans.

But, Riku didn’t stop watching. He couldn’t, he wouldn’t, he didn’t _want_ to. Not when Sora moved the hand beneath his dick, flexed and curled fingers Riku couldn’t see, and _whimpered._ Riku had never heard something so simultaneously hot and helpless; _that_ was the kind of sound that _defined_ the word _horny. That_ was the kind of sound that sailors sank ships for. _That_ was the kind of sound that women left their husbands for. _That_ sound was _magic._ He wanted to hear more of it, wanted it to be his; he wanted to be the only reason Sora _ever_ made such a sound.

Sora slid the hand on his dick back up, and this time, didn’t pause before bringing it back down. They were a conductor and his orchestra, a puppeteer and his marionette; Riku was destined, or _doomed,_ to follow. But, following was nice, following was easy; he’d follow Sora anywhere. _Everywhere._ And the more he followed, the less he thought about what he was doing. The more he thought about how _good_ it felt. And it _did._ It felt _real_ good, almost like the real thing, good enough to _pretend -_  
  
“S- _Sora!”_ __  
  
He hadn’t meant to shout. But, he’d lost himself a little bit, had forgotten to keep his voice in check. Could feel the ripples he’d sent through the water with that one, and how hoarse his throat felt. He’d clenched his eyes shut, and he only knew this because he was too afraid to open them again.

“...Oh, _Rikuu_ -”

There it was again. That _sound._ Not exactly, this one was a _little_ different, but he claimed it as his all the same. Like _hell_ he wasn’t going to look at _that;_ greedily, he blinked his eyes back open. There was Sora - fins curled, cheeks puffed, lip bitten hard enough to _bleed_ by the looks of it, but looking up at Riku through thick eyelashes and heavy, hazy lids. He looked a little _shy._ It was absolutely adorable, but Riku didn’t understand why -- _oh._ A little higher above Sora, and off to the side a bit, seemed to be a murky spot of seawater. Kind of like a cloud, and dissolving rapidly. Riku’s eyes widened.

“I didn’t - that wasn’t - _it’s only a little bit!_ ” Sora’s words slurred together in a rush, his best friend seemingly _embarrassed._

Riku found it to be nothing short of flattering, if not a little amusing. Nothing to be _embarrassed_ about. Besides, he wasn’t the one with a rock still inside him.

“It’s okay, Sora. _Don’t stop._ ” Riku curled his mouth into what he _hoped_ was an encouraging smirk, and coupled it with a _controlled_ whisper, voice more of a vibration than anything else. He couldn’t drop it as low as whales, but he could get pretty damn close.

Just like _Sora_ seemed pretty damn close.

“Ah- _Riku_ , that’s _cheating._ ” Sora didn’t _look_ like he was complaining. He looked as taut as a harp string; his body undulating in aborted thrusts from tail tip to tail base, right into the messy ministrations of his hands. Fleetingly, Riku wondered what it’d feel like, what’d _happen,_ were he to reach out a finger and drag it, his _tongue,_ along the beautiful arch of his best friend’s body.

But, he wasn’t given time to dwell. Sora had started moving his hand again, and this time there was rhythm, a pattern, a _purpose._ Riku wanted nothing more than to mimic those motions on his own dicks, or at least _one_ of them, both _achingly_ hard and untouched, but he knew better than to let go of the rock. He wasn’t even sure if he could _come_ like this, but Sora certainly could, and he didn’t mind keeping up for his sake first. An easy enough feat at first, but the faster Sora worked himself, the more _frenzied_ he got, the more Riku’s hands slipped, until he could no longer rely solely on his arm strength to keep him up; he had to call in the help of his tail. Inherently, this wasn’t a problem. He _had_ a tail, so he should _use_ it. But, even on a good day, his tail could create storms.

He tried to keep it calm; key word, _tried._ But, with the first shift of his tail, the rock reached in a little _deeper,_ and Riku _quickly_ discovered how good it felt when he flicked his tail in the opposite direction. What he’d intended to be a _slow_ side to side rapidly reached what could only be called _turbulent velocity_ . The ocean around them started to sway, this way and that, forced into waves from the power of his tail. _Luckily,_ they were far enough up from the ocean floor that only a small amount of sand kept getting kicked up. Not that Riku really _cared_ at that moment. His eyes were still on Sora. Sora was still safe. Sora didn’t seem to care, too busy curling up on himself tighter and tighter.

All Riku could do was watch and writhe, some sloppy pattern of sliding _down,_ a little to the side, _up,_ a little to the other side, then back down _again._ He took in the way Sora’s chest heaved, how the muscles in his abdomen flexed and clenched, the power behind his own thrusts, in his own tail. He noticed the way Sora’s eyebrows knit closer and closer together, and how his nose gained a new crinkle with each passing second. If he squinted, _strained,_ he could probably hear his heartbeat. But, that seemed obsolete once Sora started saying _his name._ Quietly at first, but repeatedly. Over and over and over again, then louder and louder. “ _Riku, Riku, Riku, RikuRikuRiku-_ ”, breathy and broken and desperate, until his name changed to, “D-Don’t look away, don’t, _don’t you dare look away -”_ and, not that Riku had been _planning_ on looking away, there was an almost angry edge to that command that wouldn’t have let him disobey, regardless.

It shot through Riku’s gut like a hot harpoon.

“I’m, R-Riku, _I’m gonna-!_ Oh, fuck, fuck, _fu-uck,_ Riku!” Sora sounded like he was drowning; choking on a potentially deadly cocktail of water, oxygen, words, and pleasure. He had his head thrown back, voice bursting in and out of clarity with the bubbles that floated up from his throat and towards the surface. He still had one hand on his dick, and the other - well, Riku couldn’t see _any_ fingers now. Then again, it got hard to see much of _anything_ once Sora _finished;_ Riku’s vision sadly, but only momentarily, obscured by the milky cloud of cum.

Riku’s nose twitched, and subconsciously, he sniffed. He sniffed again, and his nostrils flared. A third sniff had black eyes rolling back into his skull. That - that _shouldn’t_ smell as good as it did. But, it smelled like _home._ It smelled like _Sora_ ; the sun, the moon, the stars, the ocean, and the islands in between. It smelled like misty mornings out fishing past the reefs. It smelled like sand still warm well after sunset. It smelled like life before loneliness, and life _without_ loneliness. But, it also smelled _fresh._ Like fresh food, ripe and raw and full of blood, full of _life._

Somewhere in there, in that smell, Riku’s wires got crossed in the _best_ of ways.

“Oh, _fuck._ ” He whispered; the eye of their perfect storm.

When he came, it brought with it the force of a hurricane. Beyond the physical, it was a lifetime of yearning, neglect and denial. It was years of solitude and shame and starvation - all coming to an _end._ It was _love._ The crossing of a line. A reunion and a new beginning. And, a _really good orgasm, wow._ The first in a long, long time. And the first of, _hopefully_ , many, _many_ more.

“R-Riku?”

Riku inhaled, rough and raspy, while it took what felt like several tries before his eyes fixed themselves back into the proper places in his sockets. However, after gathering the will it took to finally open his eyes, doing so was all in vain. He _still_ couldn’t see. Everywhere he looked was murky, like somehow the fog from dawn had spilled into the sea, and instead of _mixing,_ it was settling like oil. Floating towards the surface, slowly but steadily. Which meant that, this wasn’t _sand_ he’d accidentally disturbed, but --

Oh, oh _no._ Oh _gods._

“ _Sora?_ ”

Something stirred in front of him, wafting clouds of cum - yes, that’s what it was, _cum_ \- into little whirlpools around his face, until the water cleared enough for Riku to _just_ makeout the shape of his best friend, if he squinted. A few blinks later and he no longer had to squint, Sora using both his hands and his tail to wave away the mess, until they could both clearly see each other, albeit surrounded in a world of liquid _white._ Were it not so _gross,_ the sappy part of Riku could have almost found it _romantic._ Like bathing in pure _light._

But, it _wasn’t_ light. _Obviously._ And surely they _both_ knew that, judging by just how red Sora looked, and just how red Riku _felt._ Sora’s eyes had gone back to blue, _mostly,_ though remained wide, and his dick was nowhere to be seen. Riku was - still attached to the rock. The silence stretched on between them long enough to tip towards awkward, but it was Sora who tried to speak first.

“Riku, did you -”

“ _Yes.”_

“No - I mean, did you -”

“ _Yes,_ Sora.”

“- when you smelled my -”

“ _Sora._ ”

“Oh.”

More silence. But this bout didn’t last as long, quickly shattered by the sound of Sora’s laughter. It was the kind of laughter that came from his belly and bent him in half, arms clutching at his sides as bubbles popped around him. It was the _contagious_ kind of laughter, Riku shortly joining in as his own chest rumbled. However, he had to stop and grimace as laughing with a _giant rock_ still stuck up in him wasn’t really all that comfortable.

Blindly, and with tired, trembling hands, Riku eased himself up and off of the damn thing, before rolling himself off to the side so that he could _gracefully_ fall to the ocean floor. He may be big, but falling was _easy._ Such a thing came naturally; he’d been falling all his life. He landed in the sand with a soft _puff,_ his hair and bits of the floor sent up into the surrounding sea; it was _cooler_ down here, _darker_ , but at least the water was clean. By the time Sora leisurely swam his way down beside him, his cocks had curled right back up inside of him, as if nothing had ever happened.

“So…” Sora started, settling himself gently down onto Riku’s shoulder. He didn’t continue for several seconds, either lost in thought or lost or what to say. But, when his voice picked back up, it was a full on _tease._ “You gonna keep it?”

Riku glanced at Sora through the corner of his eye, just enough to see the way his best friend was smirking at him, eyebrows wiggling. He then glanced back, up and over towards the rock, and hummed. He could easily snap the stone in half. With one, decent whack of his tail, he could carry the silly stone home. Or, at least put it in his collection for _safe keeping._ It _had_ served him rather well; it’d be a shame to leave it behind were they to try this _again_ sometime. Maybe in a bit more private of a setting -

“Oh my _gods,_ you’re actually thinking about it.” Sora had the audacity to sound _stunned._

“Oh, _shut up.”_ Riku huffed, digging a hand into the floor and scooping up a clump to then throw in Sora’s general direction. The sound of his best friend sputtering was the _second best thing_ he’d heard all day.

“That was _mean, Riku._ You’re just a big, beautiful, _mean,_ boyfriend fish.”

Riku could only grin in response, showing off rows and rows of sharp teeth. His tongue felt heavy, the same way it had this morning, but with a word in a language he thought he’d never get to say.

_Mate._


End file.
